In order to detect whether the hands of a vehicle operator are positioned on a hand wheel of the vehicle, some conventional detection systems require one or more sensors placed on the hand wheel. The signals from the sensors are then routed to a controller and processed to make a final determination of whether the hands are on or off the hand wheel. Providing additional sensors to detect if the vehicle operator's hands are positioned on the hand wheel adds cost and complexity to a steering system.